Pourquoi toujours moi ?
by Pommeverte46
Summary: J'aurai pu me retrouver chez les Maraudeurs ou autres part non il a fallut que je me retrouve dans l'année qui sert franchement a rien ... Bon pas de panique j'ai un cerveaux je m'en sert ! Mais putains ! Pourquoi c'est toujours a moi que ça arrive ce genre de conneries ! Bon t'inquiètes pas Mumu, tu vas trouver une solution pour sauver le Monde !
1. Chapter 1

Moi c'est Muriel, oui avec un seul "L" de toute façons j'ai toujours était bizarre... connaissez les Mary-sue ? Vous savez les blondasses, avec un QI de 15 et qui on une chance pas possibles et qui se retrouves dans des fictions Harry Potter la plupart du temps, soit pour draguer un Maraudeurs, soit pour finir avec Harry Potter lui même, soit pour changer le destin de Voldemort (Voldy pour les intimes ). Et bien moi au lieu de me retrouver dans une de c'est périodes Merlin ma envoyer dans la mêmes année que Charlie Weasley, et je doit sauver le monde comme ça ... Quand je dit que je suis bizarre ..


	2. Chapter 2

Moi c'est Muriel Nolwen, 15 ans super brune, avec de magnifique boucle entourant mon fin visage, au yeux vert persan, taille fine, bouche pulpeuse, intelligence au dessus de la moyenne, fille populaire et aimer de tous ...

Non je rigole j'ai les cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable et qui parte en couille (en gros super bouclé, j'ai déjà casser une brosse a cheveux), des yeux gris vert banal, le visage rond avec des lèvres pleines, des kilos en trop (mes c'est bien répartie donc ça se voit pas) en gros je suis moche, mais j'ai une intelligence au dessus de la moyenne ( ça sa n'a pas changer ), et je suis invisible, dans le sens ou personne ne me connaît... Dans un sens ça me gène pas, comme ça je peut foutre la merde et exercer mon cerveaux machiavélique a faire de la merde, le pire c'est que la moitié du temps j'ai pas de chances...

Bon faut pas croire j'ai des amis mais il on tous environ 18/25 ans, ce qui fait que j'ai de l'avance sur mon âges... En gros j'avait déjà bu du whisky et c'est tout ... Ouais les gens son plutôt cool avec moi en gros la nuit je me barre de chez moi et je vais rejoindre mes potes au bar boire du jet 27 ou de la vodka-tomate ...

Mon histoire commences vers la fin des vacances d'été, nous sommes en fin d'après midi et mes parents son partie je ne sait où en oubliant que j'existe comme d'habitude ... je vais rejoindre mes amis au bar comme tout les jours ...

Donc je me trouver dans la rue tranquillement tout en pansant aux derniers livres que j'ai lu ( après tout une intello ne se refait pas n'es pas ), les 7 bouquin d'Harry Potter et pendant toutes la nuit j'avais lu des fiction sur internet pour m'informer un peu plus, donc je vannait d'apprendre que plusieurs auteurs dénuder de sens avait crée des Mary-sues qui sauver le monde par ce qu'elle avait une putain de chances de cocue ! Généralement elle se retrouver a draguer un des Maraudeurs, Voldy, Drago Malefoy ou encore le célébrissime Harry Potter ... Je trouver tout ça d'une niaiserie déconcertante...

Et c'est sur ces douces et agréables penser que je me diriger vers mon barre quand soudain un flache m'aveugla devant moi et me fi perdre connaissance, le seul truc a quoi je penser avant de sombrer fut : -Et merde...


	3. Chapter 3

Lors que je repris consciences, je me trouver dans une salle plutôt grande ou se trouver 4 grande tables et une estrade ou ce trouver une table plus petite, cette disposition me faisait penser a quelque choses **( surement un pensionna )** , mais je n'arriver a m' en rappeler... Et la ce fut l'illumination : j'était dans la Grande Salle du putain de monde d'Harry Potter ! ARRRRG ! Je suis maudite ! Moi je voulais jute passer un moment au bar !

Je retira mes lunettes **( comment ça j'avais pas de lunettes, bien sur que si je l'ai juste pas préciser... Voila maintenant vous le savaient ! Elle son rectangulaire ! ),** pour les essuyer et me pinça le nez pour réfléchir, bon techniquement je suis a Poudlard donc il devrait avoir le bureau d'Albus **( oui je le tutoie aucun respect !)** , donc faut que j'aille le chercher, j'ouvrit la porte de la salle et commença a... me perdre dans le putain de châteaux !

Au bout d'un moment, j'arrive enfin a trouver l'aigles qui gardes l'escalier qui mènent au bureau du directeur ... Maintenant il s'agit de savoir de quel directeur on parle ... Allez Mumu tes pas conne utilises ton cerveaux si il est la c'est que y a bien une putain de raison non ?!

On vas tenté de savoir si c'est Dumby ( surnom affectifs ) ou celui d'avant Machin Choses ... Aller on tente : "-Chocogrenouille ?" dis je en hésitant, et a mon grand étonnement l'aigles bascula et je pu monter l'escalier, je me retrouva fasse au bureau de Dumby **(oui je lui donne un surnom c'est comme le tutoiement, aucun respect ! Et en plus c'est évident que c'est Dumby, qui prendrai un mot de passe aussi niais sinon ...** **)** , je toqua a la porte et ne tarda pas a entendre un "entrer". Je m'exécute donc tranquillement et rentre, Dumbledore, ne semble pas particulièrement étonner en me voyant juste amuser, il me regarde avancer d'un pas d'décontracter vers son bureau et m'assoir sur le fauteuils en face de lui.

"-Un bonbon au citron ?" Me propose t'il et sa me fait rire par ce que dans tout les fanfiction il se passe un moment ou il nous propose son bonbon au citron et la Mary sue refuse ...  
-"Volontiers !" **(Bin quoi je suis bizarre autant assumer...)** Il me fait un sourire encore plus instance et pousse la boite de bonbon vers moi, tranquillement j'en met un dans ma bouche et commence a le suçoter.  
-"Que puis je pour vous Mademoiselle ?... " Me demande t'il.  
"-Nowen, Muriel Nowen ..." Lui répondis je, je m'installa un peu plus confortablement et réfléchie quelque instant, à comment commencer mon histoire ... "Albus, vous devez d'abord comprendre que je ne fait pas partie de se monde..." Il semblait de plus en plus intéresser. "Je faisait partie jusqu'à aujourd'hui du monde moldue, bien que j'avais consciences qu'il exister un monde sorcier, je crois ... Que mon but et de vous aidez ..." Je grimaça intérieurement a cette penser **(Tu m'étonne, sauver le balafrer ces vraiment de la merde... Non je rigole me frapper pas ! C'est plus drole de traumatiser les premiére année de toute façons ... Mouahahah !)** "Mais pour cela je dois savoir plusieurs choses et ensuite je répondrez a vos question ... D'accord ?" Lui préposais je.  
"-Bien sur Miss Nowen... Que voulez vous savoir ?" Il semblais assez intriguer.  
"-Hum, Euh ... Connaissez vous un certain Harry Potter ?" Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils. "- Bien sur ! Il doit avoir 8 ans maintenant..."  
"- Ah vraiment, alors sa veux dire que je suis en 1988... Et c'est donc l'année ou Bill Weasley deviens Préfet en chef... " Marmonnais je dans ma barbe inexistantes, "-Très bien poser moi vos questions..." Soupirais je.

Il me fixa un instant sans rien dire, "- Comment êtes vous arriver ici ?" Me demanda t'il au bout d'un moment.

Je soupira :"- Je devait allez boire un petit verre de Whisky avec des amis **(Je le vis froncer un instant des sourcils mais ne rien dire** ) Quand une lumière blanche et apparu, a foutu la merde... Excusez moi Albus pour le termes ... et ma fait m'évanouir, lors que je me suis réveiller j'était dans la grande salle, et je me suis a moitié perdu pour arriver ici ..." Il me fixais toujours jouant avec le bout de sa barbe blanche : "-Quel âges as tu ?" ça devais être plus simples pour lui de me tutoyer sachant que je l'appelez toujours par son prénom... Ou son surnom dans ma tête ... "Quel âges me donneriez vous ? " Lui répliquais je avec un sourire, il répondit a mon sourire. "- Environ 17 ans, tu a l'air très mure ..." Et je rigolai doucement, "- En faite je n'en est que 15 ... "  
"-Et tu bois de l'alcool ?" Me sermonna t'il. "-Oui. J'en bois depuis mes 14 ans et sincèrement je n'est jammais était bourrer... "

Il rigola avec moi, puis me demanda quel était mes projet... "- Je compte d'abord parler a Minerva et Severus, vus que je suis au courant de tout depuis avant la naissance de Voldemort jusqu'à l'entrer des enfant d'Harry à Poudlard, ensuite aller chez les Weasley et pour cella j'aurai besoin de mes deux professeurs préférer, et vous car on a plusieurs choses a régler avec cette famille et Sirius Black, ainsi que Rémus lupin..." Lui répondis je super exister en remontant mes lunettes toutes les trente secondes, Dumby semblais d'accord, et envoya un patronus a Minerva et Severus, lors qu'il arrivèrent il furent surpris de me voir mais m'écoutaient attentivement, même si mon prof de potion voulez une preuve de se que j'annoncer, alors je lui raconta la fois ou avait insulter Lily et qu'il avait perdu son amitié... Il sembla plus me croire, mais se méfier toujours un peu ...

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde c'est moi ! Pomme Verte, comme vous pouvez le voir mon chapitre est plus long que le premier, (normal me direz vous) et donc j'espères avoir plus d'avis dessus. Merci beaucoup en tout cas a :

\- armonia Granger

et

\- reine noire

pour vos deux commentaires!

bisous les pingouins !


	4. Chapter 4

Bon en se moment je suis toujours dans le bureau de Dumby, et je réfléchie a comment sauver le maximum de personne ... Finalement j'aurait peut être préférer être pendant l'année des Maraudeurs eux y mette de l'ambiance... MAIS CE QUE CHUIS CONNE ! EVIDEMMENT ! Pourquoi j'y pas penser avant, il faut que je parte avec Sev' chez les Weasley ! La bas y a Pettigrow ! C'est Bill Weasley le canon qui las ! Et comme ça on le choppe on l'amène au Ministère de la Magie on lui fait avouer que c'est lui le putain de traitre et on libère Sirius !

Merci mon dieux chuis une Génie avec un grand "G" ! Faux prévenir Dumby !

"-Albus ! Il faux que l'on aille chez les Weasley, je sais ou est Pettigrow, il est encore en vie, c'est un animagus non déclarer et le traitre ! C'est lui qui était le gardien du secret !" Je venais de lâcher ça comme une bombe et Severus, Minerva et Albus me regarder complètement choquer. **( Bien que pour Minerva "ou MacGo' " c'était plus par ce que je venais de tutoyer une directeur que techniquement je ne connaissez que depuis 2 heures...)** Puis Severus explosa : "-COMMENT ?! C'EST LUI QUI A DENONCER LES POTTER? C'EST A CAUSE DE LUI QUE MA LILI ET MORTE ! JE VAIS LUI FAIRE LA PEAU A CE SALE PETIT RAT ! JE VAIS LE TORTURER ! LUI FAIRE AVALLER C'EST... POURQUOI VOUS RIAIT MISS ?! "Vociféra t'il en pointant ça baguette sur moi menacent alors que j'était toujours morte de rire.  
"- Pour rien c'est juste l'expressions, elle est particulièrement bien choisie." Dis je tranquillement après mettre calmer.

Dumby lui me regarder curieusement derrière c'est lunettes en formes de demi lune et me sourie d'un air malicieux. "-Comment compte tu au juste Réussir a prendre Peter Pettigrow ... Tu n'as pas de baguettes, et vous ne savais pas vous en servir de toute façon, même si je pense que vous devez être une sorcière non déclarer, Explique nous Muriel ..."

J'haussa des épaules :"-Vous vous en avez bien une, non ? Je viens avec vous chez les Weasley, vous utilisez le sort qui révèle un animagus, il se transforme, pendant que vous allez avec Sev' au minister, puis récupérer Lupin et aller chercher Black a Asckaban, moi je reste avec Minerva chez les Weasley pour inventer un gros bobard, et ensuite après avoir fait tout ça on rentre a Poudlard nous aussi on remet sur pied Sirius et on vas chercher Harry et on le prépare a affronter et tuer pour de bon Voldemort !" Je ne pris même pas en compte le petit cris que MacGo' **(oui elle aussi a un surnom, de même que Rogouner !)** avait pousser en m'entendant dire le nom de Voldy, trop a font dans mon trip... Puis je me retourna vers Rogouner :"- Vous devrez enseigner a Harry l'Occlumancie ! C'est très important !"

Il me regarda un instant puis opina de la tête, puis je me tourna vers Dumby qui me fis un clin d'œil, et fus soulager... Harry serait bientôt en sécurité avec Sirius ... **(Attendez depuis camps je m'inquiète pour les autres ? Putain ne me dites pas que je développe un putain d'instinct maternel ! )** Bon quoi qu'il en soit je vais devoir m'occuper de tout ce beau monde...

* * *

Bon en gros la je suis devant le Terrier, J'ai toujours voulu le voir et donc en ce moment moi je saute partout comme une gamine de cinq ans ! Et Sev' me jette des regard noir, et encore plus a chaque fois que je l'appelle Sev' mes rien a foutre !

Albus s'avance vers La porte et toque tranquillement... C'est Molly Weasley qui nous ouvres et elle sembles étonner de nous voir tout les quatre : "-Professeur Dumbledore ? Je ... Que ... Mais ... "Elle s'emmêlé les pinceaux tandis que moi je rentre tranquillement dans la maison **(oui aucun respect ! )** et m'installe sans rien dire sur une chaise dans la cuisine, Molly me regarde sans rien dire puis invite les autres a entrer, et commence a préparer du thé. "-Alors professeurs qu'on fait mes fils ? Rooh je vais les tuer tout a l'heure quand il vont rentrer ! " Marmonne t'elle dans sa barbe inexistante.

Dumby sourit : "-Ne vous inquiéter pas Molly vos fils non rien fait ils son exemplaire, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai nommer vos fils préfet ... ( Il me lance un sourire au quel je répond amuser ) Mais j'ai toute les raison du monde de penser qu'un dangereux meurtrier ce trouve ici même dans votre maison sans que vous en soyer au courant..." Elle resta bouche bée complètement choquer et il y avais de quoi moi aussi si j'apprenais qu'un dangereux mangemort ! **( enfin dangereux façon de parler c'est juste un imbécile profond !)** Je me decida a lui expliquer la situation : "-Madame, j'ai bien conscience que vous êtes terrifier surement choquer par cette novelle mais vous devez laisser votre esprit ouvert a toute nouvelle... Vous connaissez surement Sirius black, il a était accuser du meurtre de 12 moldue et un sorcier, et bien je jure sur ma vie qu'il est innocent, ce sorcier qui a était tuer était le gardien du secret de Godric's Hollow la maison de Lili et James Potter, Sirius y est allez pour retrouver Peter et lui faire payer mais par un stratagème digne d'un serpentard le sal rat réussie a s'enfuir tout en accusant Sirius de sa mort ... "

Molly me regardez complétement choquer par c'est nouvelle et je laissa Dumby prendre le relai, vu que j'était fatiguer, je m'installa dans le salon trop fatiguer pour entendre la suite ... de plus je savait très bien que Dumby allez lui parler du faite que c'était un animagus et de sur quoi le rat que Bill avait pris comme animal de compagnie ... Pendants ce temps moi crever je m'endormie sans m'en rendre compte ...


End file.
